Project Summary This proposal is designed to investigate the myriad pathways through which life stress contributes to the cognitive, physical and mental health across the adult lifespan, and of the resilience mechanisms that may protect individuals from the ill-effects of exposure to adversity. We plan to collect in-person cognitive and health data from ## individuals participating in the Notre Dame Study of Health & Well-Being (NDHWB) who have at least 7 years of longitudinal questionnaire data and 4 bursts of 56-day daily diary data. A second objective is to add a laboratory-based experimental stress manipulation to pilot a) optimal methods to experimentally manipulate stress, b) the assessment of subsequent disruption to physiological systems affected by stress (e.g., cortisol, alpha amylase, heart rate, facial expressions), and c) the appraisal of coping resources that differentiate the regulation of stress response. We will capitalize on the unique scientific value of the NDHWB to pursue a broad agenda of research on risk and resilience across adulthood.